The Strongest Admiral, Naruto Newgate
by maulana
Summary: Naruto Newgate, seorang anak dari salah satu younko. DI bawah bimbingan Marine Hero Monkey D Garp, Naruto berusaha menjadi seorang Admiral agar bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. namun perjalanan menuju kesana sangat berat. Bisakah Naruto menemukan keadilannya di tengah situasi di angkatan laut dan Pemerintahan Dunia yang tidak semuanya baik ? God-like Naruto.


**The Strongest Admiral, Naruto Newgate**

**Chapter Pertama**

**Disclaimer : Maulana tidak memiliki hak cipta terhadap dunia "NARUTO" maupun "ONE PIECE". Keduanya milik Kishimoto-sensei dan Oda-sensei.**

**AN : **

**Hallo para reader, author kembali lagi dengan cerita terbaru crossover dari dua komik favorit author, Naruto dan One piece. Minggu lalu author baru selesai re-run semua episode anime One Piece, dan kemudian mendapatkan ide untuk mencoba menulis sebuah cerita crossover. Sorry kalau author udah lama gak update Devil of the six path, karena author sekarang lagi sibuk kuliah. Dan juga author dalam proses pendalaman dunia Highschool DxD dengan membaca light novelnya. Tapi tenang aja kok, author pasti akan update lagi Devil of the six path. Sekarang langsung saja ke cerita.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

_Younko_, empat emperor bajak laut terkuat di dunia. Nama mereka sangat membuat world government khawatir. Dengan kekuatan individual yang setara dengan 1000 pasukan, wajar saja. Belum dengan para bajak laut yang berada di bawah nama mereka. Sebut saja salah satu younko adalah Edward Newgate.

Atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama _Whitebeard_.

Seorang veteran bajak laut yang sangat di segani di dunia. Hanya ada sedikit individu di dunia ini yang bisa di sejajarkan dengan dirinya, bahkan dia menjadi salah satu rival terkuat dari Gol d Roger. Memiliki kekuatan yang bisa merubah wajah bumi dengan gempa maha dahsyat, hasil dari buah setan yang di makannya yaitu _Gura-Gura No Mi_.

Namun saat ini dia sangat khawatir.

Tepat satu jam yang lalu, anak lelakinya lahir. Dia sangat khawatir dia tidak bisa membesarkan anaknya itu dengan baik.

Istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan anak mereka. Jadi dia mengahadapi dilema yang sangat besar. Di satu sisi, dia sangat ingin membesarkan anaknya, namun di sisi lain dia sadar bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang pas untuk membesarkan anaknya yang saat ini masih bayi. Kehidupan bajak laut tidak baik untuk membesarkan bayi.

Lagipula, orang tua mana yang tega membuat hidup anaknya menderita dengan kehidupan para bajak laut ?

Dengan mantap, dia minta pertemuan dengan teman lamanya. Membuang semua harga dirinya demi anaknya dia pergi bertemu dengan Monkey D Garp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Apa yang kau bilang pak tua keparat ?!" Garp, the Marine hero terkejut dan berkata sambil berteriak. "Apa kau sudah gila, kau ingin aku melakukan apa ?"

Dengan helaan nafas, Edward menjawab. "Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi, aku juga tidak yakin namun hanya ini cara yang paling aman. Aku ingin kau membesarkan anakku, Naruto. Lautan sangat bahaya bagi dirinya saat ini. Dia masih sangat kecil. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan istriku dengan membahayakan anak kami."

Garp kemudian termenung dan berkata dengan pelan. "Kau yakin dengan ini ?"

"Jika dia bisa mendapat kehidupan yang aman kenapa tidak ?"

Garp kemudian memndapatkan ide. "Terus kalu aku ingin melatihnya menjadi pria yang hebat, apa kau tidak keberatan ?"

Whitebeard tampak berfikir sekejap, kemudian berkata. " jika dia kemudian bisa melindungi diri dan teman-temannya kenapa tidak ?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

9 tahun kemudian, Desa Fusha

Naruto Newgate tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang hebat, tepat seperti ayahnya. Di usia 5 tahun garp sudah mulai melatihnya dengan sangat keras, hampir mendekati tidak masuk akal. Mulai dari latihan fisik dan mental. Dia juga melatih Naruto dengan _rokushiki_ ala CP9. Pada usia 8 tahun dia sudah master 5 dari 6 style yang ada. Dia juga di ajarkan cara mengontrol ke tiga hakinya, namun saat ini dia hanya dapat mengontrol _**kebunshoku**_ haki dan _**boushosoku**_ haki. _**Haoshoku**_ hakinya masih di luar kendali.

Tampak Naruto berdiri di sebuah lapangan tempat dia biasa berlatih. Matanya memandang di sekelilingnya, mencari lawan sparing partnernya Garp. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap seseorang muncul di sampingnya. Dia pun bereaksi dengan,_**" Soru !"**_

Dia kemudian menghilang sebelum tinju Garp mendarat ke wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia muncul di belakang Garp. "_**Shigan !**_" naruto melancarkan serangan jarinya ke punggung garp, namun Garp dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Naruto melihat serangannya dengan mudah di hindari, kembali menghilang dengan soru, dan muncul tepat di depan Garp dengan tinjunya yang mengepal kebelakang tampak berwarna hitam menandakan kekuatan _boushosoku_ hakinya, dia kemudian melancarkan tinjunya ke Garp.

Tampak garp juga sudah menantinya dengan tinju _bushosoku_nya sendiri. Tepat kedua tinju itu bertemu, tampak sebuah gelombag kejut di sekitar mereka menandakan dahsyatnya kekuatan tinju mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua pun tampak hanya dia dengan tinju masih bertemu. Kemudian garp menyeringai,

"Well, bocah tengik. Tampaknya Soru mu sudah sempurna. Darah whitebeard benar-benar ada dalam dirimu naruto. Kau sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari bocah CP 9 Lucci itu."

Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan, "Tentu saja pak tua."

Garp sangat bangga terhadap anak rivalnya satu ini. Di bawah bimbingannya, dia berhasil mengembangkan potensial yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya dan tentu saja kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa termasuk dalam kategori inhuman. Dan dengan latihan secara berkala, nantinya kekuatan naruto yang sangat superior pastinya juga akan semakin dahsyat.

Naruto juga sangat menghargai kerja keras sang wakil admiral dalam mendidiknya dari kecil. Baginya, Garp adalah salah satu sosok yang bisa dengan bangga di anggapnya sebagai ayah atau kakeknya. Yaa, walaupun tingkah lakunya sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang. Dia juga sudah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya, dan bisa dikatakan dia sangat terkejut. Namun dia juga berjanji suatu saat nanti, jika dia sudah mempunyai nama besar seperti ayahnya, dia akan menemui ayahnya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melewati ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada kabar baik." Garp berkata sambil menyeringai. "Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke angkatan laut (Marine)."

Mendengar berita itu, Naruto terkejut "S-serius?"

Tiba-tiba dengkuran dapat terdengar dan Naruto pun kesal. "Sampaikan seluruhnya sebelum kau tertidur!"

Garp terbangun tiba-tiba dan menguap. "A-apa yang kita lakukan disini, Naruto ?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau mau memberitahuku tentang pendaftaranku ke angkatan laut."

"oh, iya. Aku sudah mendaftarkan kau ke angkatan laut."

"Aku tahu!"

Kurang senang dengan kekurangajaran cucu angkatnya, sang wakil admiral mengerutkan dahinya menunjukkan kekurang senangannya. " jangan kau berani-berani teriak kepadaku, bocah! Perilaku burukmu sangat mengecewakan! Sekarang lari keliling desa sebanyak 300 kali!"

"Aku akan melalukannya setelah kau beritahu aku lebih lanjut tentang pendaftaranku ke angkatan laut, kau pak tua!"

Garp mendengus. "Baiklah, aku akan beritahu kau. Aku telah mendaftarkan kau ke angkatan laut."

"Aku tahu itu! Detailnya yang ku minta!"

"Stop mendesakku ! benar-benar, anak muda zaman sekarang ini. Kekurang sabaran kalian akan membawa kegagalan kalian nanti! sekarang dengar baik-baik…"

Naruto tampak memajukan tubuhnya kedepan, antusias dan semangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Mimpinya yang suatu saat nanti menjadi petinggi di angkatan laut akan segera tercapai, dan dia tentu saja bisa memenuhi keinginannya dalam menantang ayahnya di New World.

"Aku lupa yang ingin aku katakan". Sang wakil admiral mengaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

Naruto hanya bisa memukul keningnya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto berdiri di pintu masuk markas besar tempat dia di tempatkan, sangat semangat di hari pertamanya sebagai angkatan laut. Rupanya, kakek angkatnya ingin Naruto mendapatkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dan meminta Naruto menjadi murid seorang wakil admiral yang dia percya dapat mengembangkan potensial dalam tubuh Naruto dengan cepat. Walaupun Garp menolak mengakui perkembangan Naruto, dia tetap sangat bangga dengan cucu angkatnya itu. Dengan beberapa peringatan dan mengirim beberapa idiot yang terlalu ketat menuruti peraturan ke dinding, sang veteran perang bisa "meyakinkan" militer menerima permintaannya, dengan tinju besinya tentu.

Tentu saja, Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang diperbuat Garp.

Berjalan menuju bilik pendaftaran, naruto nyengir dengan puas terhadap seragam angkatan lautnya. Ketika dia sampai ke bilik, penjaga yang ada di sana meliriknya dengan curiga. "Nama ?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Naruto Newgate!"

Para penjaga tampak terkejut dengan mata yang melebar sebelum lari menerobos pintu dengan teriakan yang sangat keras. Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya tidak mengerti. "Dia seperti melihat monster di belakangku."

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan ada sebuah bayangan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. "Jadi kau ya bocah yang di bilang Garp itu ?"

Naruto kemudian membalikan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertanya dan menjawab. "Iya, apa kau kenal dengan pak tua itu ?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Kenalkan aku Vice-Admiral Kuzan. Garp menitipkanmu kepadaku sebagai muridku. Walaupun sangat merepotkan, aku tidak dapat menolaknya. Namun kau harus siap-siap, aku akan membuatmu sangat bekerja keras. Setelah selesai kau menjadi anak didikku, kau akan sekuat Kapten, namun bisa saja kau akan sekuat vice-admiral."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Tak disangkanya kalau kakek angkatnya menjadikannya sebagai anak didik salah satu vice-admiral terkuat di angkatan laut. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Wakil Admiral Kuzan. Kekuatannya sangat melegenda di Angkatan Laut. Belum lagi dengan kekuatan dari buah iblisnya. Naruto pun tidak sabar memulai latihannya di bawah guru barunya. "Tenang saja,sir. Aku pasti akan sangat bekerja keras."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 tahun kemudian.

Jika ada satu kata yang bisa kita sandangkan dengan Naruto Newgate, maka jenius adalah kata itu. Hanya dalam 4 tahun di bawah didikan Kuzan, dia sudah menjadi salah satu officer angkatan laut yang sangat kuat. Dengan master _rokushiki_ setara dengan gurunya itu, di tambah dengan kekuatan Haki nya yang memang dari lahir sudah sangat dominan, maka sebenarnya tidak bisa kita salahkan jika dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Di usia 13 tahun, kekuatan bertarungnya sudah setara dengan Rear-admiral, bisa di bilang dia lebih kuat dari kebanyakan rear-admiral. Belum lagi dengan _Haoshoku _hakinya yang sekarang sudah bisa di kendalikannya. Dalam beberapa tahun kemudian bisa jadi dia menjadi admiral, jika perkembangannya terus seperti ini.

Sekarang tampak dia sedang menuju sebuah ruangan di Markas besar Angkatan Laut. Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dan dengat cepat melihat sosok nenek tua yang dikenalnya, dengan seragam Vice-Admiral yang kebesaran tersampir dipundaknya, meminum teh dengan tenang. Antusias melihat nenek angkatnya, Naruto buru-buru menghampirinya dari belakang dan menutup mata Wanita itu. "Tebak siapa?"

Tsuru tersenyum. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto-chan."

" Kurang lengkap nek, aku adalah Naruto Newgate calon Admiral angkatan laut terhebat sepanjang masa, dan tentu saja cucu satu-satunya the "_great tactician_" Tsuru-sama". Naruto tersenyum sambil memeluk nenek angkatnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana kabarmu nek ? Ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mu ?"

Tsuru hanya bisa tersenyum dengan cucu angkatnya satu ini.

"Kau dengan mulut manismu itu, aku baik-baik saja. Nenek malah khawatir dengan mu, sibuk latihan terus. Kapan kau akan punya pacar dan mengenalkannya dengan ku ?"

"Aku baru 13 tahun nek, yang benar saja." Jawab Naruto yang mukanya memerah.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu kalau umurmu masih 13. Makanya jangan terlalu sibuk latihan. Kau masih muda, tapi nenek sudah tua. Jadi ingin cepat-cepatgendong cucu."

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas, dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Ada apa nek, sampai memanggilku kesini…?"

Sang juru taktik menyerahkan dokumen yang ada di tangannya kepada cucunya. Maengambil dokumen dari tangan neneknya, naruto membacanya sekilas kemudian membelalakkan matanya. "Apa ini, nenek ingin aku gabung dengan Cipher Pol ?"

"Iya, aku dan Garp sudah mendiskusikannya. Skillmu sangat cocok denagn CP 9. Belum lagi dengan dirimu menguasai secara penuh rokushiki, kami tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan menempatkanmu sebagai pemimpin CP 9 generasi terbaru, menggantikan yang Spandine keparat itu."

Naruto tampak memikirkan kata-kata nenek angkatnya tersebut, dan mengangguk. Namun masih ada salah satu ganjalan dalam pikirannya. "Apa kau yakin nek, aku kan masih muda. Belum terlalu berpengalaman ?"

Tsuru kembali ingin menjawab, namun tiba-tiba ada seorang prajurit angkatan laut yang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan. "Kapten Naruto, anda dicari oleh Vice-admiral Kuzan. Anda diminta segera mencawab den-den mushinya di saluran dua."

Kedua nenek dan cucu tampak terkejut dan mengerenyitkan dahi mereka, ada apa sebenarnya_.'Tidak biasanya Kuzan-sensei seperti ini.'_ pikir Naruto sambil berjalan menjawab den-den mushi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Halo sensei, ada apa sebenarnya."

"_Naruto, kau ada di mana ?"_

"Aku sedang bersama nenek Tsuru, ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa kau terlihat panik,sensei emang ada msalah besar ?"

"_Memang ada masalah besar, cepat kau kembali ke markas besar sekarang."_

"ada apa sebenarnya ?"

"_Naruto, beberapa saat yang lalu, sebuah perintah telah turun. Buster call telah di panggi ke Ohara…"_

**End.**

**Naruto nanti pasti akan mendapatkan buah iblis, yang cukup kuat. Dan dia akan sangat kuat disini. Karena, ini dunia one piece..para karakternya bisa dikatakan manusia super semua. Untuk pairing, kemungkinan author lebih condong ke single pairing yaitu dengan Boa Hancock atau Nico Robin. Tapi jika memungkinkan dengan mereka berdua. Anyway chapter berikutnya Naruto akan ketemu dengan Robin ****. Belum tahu akan keluar kapan, doain aja bisa selesai dengan cepat. **

**Please dibaca dan tinggalin kritik dan sarannya. **


End file.
